The Day Brentwood Stood Still
"The Day Brentwood Stood Still" would be the fifth episode of drama Locked In The Press. It would be the fifth and final episode of season 1, and will be written by Tony John Williams. In the episode, Carl McQuarrie investigates a murder, which took place at a bank robbery. He is eventually sacked after publishing an article about Malcolm Wicks' illegitimate son Cody Simpson. Synopsis While inside a Lloyds Bank in Brentwood, a numerous amount of people are taken hostage when a gang, led by Cody Simpson, storm in and fire shots at the ceiling, ordering the hostages to lay down on the floor. However, the situation takes a turn for the worse when the bank manager Lynne Redknapp is inadvertently shot by Simpson, who at the time was arguing with Kunnar Kapoor. Simpson orders Kapoor and two other members of the gang - Aaliyah Scott and Shawn Andrew to remove phones away from the hostages, in an attempt to avoid the police. However, to their surprise, one of the cashiers have already pressed the panic button. The police show up rapidly and sirens are heard from outside, as well as an officer speaking through a megaphone and informing them they have the building surrounded. Simpson, Scott and Andre abandon the heist, before they vamoose out the fire exit, leaving Kapoor to face the music. However, just as they managed to escape, a police officer apprehends Scott, before Andre and Simpson make a run for it. The police send out a search party to find the two, before wanted posters are erected throughout the town. The crime rippled through the town and is heard by Carl McQuarrie, who examines the transgression and stumbles across Simpson's name, who he later meets in a park, where Simpson reveals he never meant to murder anyone. His life is looked into by McQuarrie, who ascertains the cause of the robbery. He and Malcolm Wicks drink at The Crown pub, where Wicks bumps into an old flame Michelle Simpson, who he has not seen in sixteen years. While she orders a drink at the bar, Wicks reveals to McQuarrie that he and Michelle had an affair, which resulted in the birth of Cody. It is then disclosed by Michelle that Cody has gone missing and while staying with Wicks at his house, Michelle and Eddie are visited by McQuarrie, who is disturbed when Eddie reveals he used to mistreat Simpson and may have been the reason he became a criminal, which he is then upbraided by Michelle. When Wicks discovers McQuarrie has questioned Michelle and Eddie, he forbids him from publishing the story. He is then told his father Roy has died by a member of staff at the care home, who calls him. McQuarrie visits the home of Redknapp, where he meets her wife Julie, who expresses her heartbreak over Redknapp's death. He questions her about her marriage to Redknapp, before fortuitously telling her who murdered Redknapp. The police eventually capture Andre whilst he took his dog for a walked. He squealed on the whereabouts of Simpson, who the police arrests at his flat. A while later, the entire gang are sentenced at their trial at Brentwood Crown Court. Simpson is sentenced to ten years for manslaughter, leaving his parents disappointed. McQuarrie then combines the events into one article, he publishes on the Brentwood Telegraph website. McQuarrie confirms that Wicks is the father of Simpson, which he only wanted a few people to know about. Wicks later calls McQuarrie and sacks him while feeling furious. Jasmine Cheng then relinquished her career and shows up at McQuarrie's flat, where she divulges her love for him, before they kiss. Characters Carl McQuarrie Cody Simpson Malcolm Wicks Michelle Simpson Eddie Simpson Shawn Andre Aaliyah Scott Kunnar Kapoor Lynne Redknapp Julie Redknapp Jasmine Cheng Locations Lloyds Bank Stokefield Crescent House Cody Simpson's flat Malcolm Wicks' house Brentwood Crown Court